Revenge is Sweeter
by FireflyGaze17
Summary: some things are just meant to be and happens in the oddest ways. SASUSAKU. Please R
1. RIS : Pilot

**Hello folks! This is chapter 1 of " revenge is sweeter". Someone here in fanfiction inspired me to write this… so… I hope this story goes well!**

**Oh wait! This chapter is like before everything happens okay? Oh! And I don't own naruto-chan!**

* * *

***sob * "w-why?" *sob***

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_mou, Sasuke-kun… why does Itachi-kun seem to hate me?_

_Sakura asked her best friend Sasuke, who is also her boyfriend's brother_

"_hn."_

_Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the Uchiha compound's living room. The Uchiha family currently held a family reunion along with their family friends._

"_oi! Don't answer me with "hn." Sasuke-kun! He has been ignoring me at work even if I'm his secretary!" Sasuke just sighed and answered her "You know Sakura… you should just let him lead the way"_

"_huh?" Sakura held a questioning look; definitely not understanding what he meant_

"_Let him lead the relationship, us Uchiha(s) like being superior… just like me and Ino" Sasuke said as he pertained to his girlfriend Ino_

"_Ahh! Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him very tight and ran off to find his brother._

_After a couple of minutes, Sasuke wandered and passed by the balcony which were occupied by his brother and best friend(A/N: I mean Sakura if you think it's naruto) making out._

_So he thought… maybe making out with his own girlfriend wont hurt_

_Sasuke's advice went pretty well, but still… after a couple of months of Itachi and Sakura being together (secretly, well…it was kept secret to outsiders because if the media knew about the Uchiha having an affair especially with his secretary, that would be a very large issue which will affect the Uchiha company's reputation…so they kept it secret)_

_Itachi broke up with Sakura … leaving Sakura slightly depressed. Err… okay! A Lot._

_And also, after a couple of weeks, Ino has been avoiding him… until one day, Sasuke caught his brother and Ino, his girlfriend making out in the plaza, well eventually… Sasuke broke up with her but still… Sasuke still liked her._

_Yes, Like not love. But if their relationship lasted longer… it could have been love_

_Because of that incident, Sasuke has been colder, well… lets say colder(er) to everyone and anyone. Even the dobe and his mom. He sure wants to get his possession back no matter what and that's how he hated his brother more than ever, well he hated him before but now,_

_Its on another level of hate._

_Sasuke was wandering at the plaza (a/n: you know… the one with fountain in the middle with the benches and is encircled by store , shops and café's) in the middle of the night until he notices a pink blob at a nearby bench._

_He knew it was Sakura since there weren't many people who has pink far as he knows… Sakura and her mother are the only ones he knows who has pink hair._

_Sasuke walked over the bench and tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura has her head bowed cause she was crying as her face was buried in her hands. She didn't want anyone to see her like this._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

And that's why Sakura cried err… sobbed. So now, on with the story!

*sob* w-why? *sob* Sakura faced Sasuke with red eyes and tear stained cheeks

"You've been absent for a week now" Sasuke just had his hands on his head; lazily staring at the stars beside Sakura

"I don't care! He replaced me for Ino! Ino of all people! The best friend I has since childhood!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke, Tears poured from her eyes which made it more red.

"Shut up" Sasuke told her calmly while shutting his eyes close

"How can you tell m-" but then it strucked her.

Itachi. Itachi is Sasuke's brother… the one who stole Sasuke's girlfriend Ino… the one Ino chose over Sasuke…

His brother… HIS OWN BROTHER!

How can Sasuke be so calm? While she here is moping around! He should be the one who has the right to cry! Not her… well… she has a little bit of right to do so! But still!

Sakura stopped crying and wiped her cheeks, she leaned closer and stared at Sasuke with her innocent viridian orbs.

Sasuke felt Sakura staring at him

*Ignore*

*Ignore*

*Ignore*

He grew irritated and annoyed at her stare that is like burning a hole through him. Sasuke's eyes shot open and glared at Sakura with the pissed off look on his face

But still…

Even though with "Uchiha-not-so-death-glare-at-the-moment"

She still didn't took her gaze away from him… she still stared at him… stared at him with those sincere eyes.

Those Innocent Viridian sincere eyes which made him feel tingly inside…

But what's an Uchiha Gonna do? Right… Ignore the feeling and GLARE.

"WHAT?" Sasuke asked rudely but then.. before he know it, _she hugged him_.

Sasuke's eyes softened and his annoyed look changed into a confused look

"ummm…..Sakura… what are you doing?" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"Baka! Don't you know! I'm hugging you!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while saying her reply

"But why?" Sasuke felt warmth with her hugging him… and felt really nice as if he never wanted to let go... But still, he didn't hugged back because he was still confused at the moment

"Well… it seems your so calm that it doesn't even bother you even though it was your brother who…" Sakura didn't continued her sentence since she knew that it wasn't only Sasuke who was gonna get hurt but also her. Sasuke gritted his teeth and replied:

"You don't know how I feel" Sasuke pushed her away and stood up from the bench and was starting to walk away but a hand stopped him

He turned to look who has been stopping him… well of course! It was Sakura… who else would it be? They're the only ones on the plaza for pete's sake!

So Sakura held his wrist. Her head bowed slightly with her hair covering her eyes like a veil

" I know…" Sakura muttered quietly. Sasuke stopped his tracks while Sakura still held his wrist "I know your hurting… even if you don't show it… I know you hate your brother more than ever and-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke pulled his hand away from her grip. She raised her head and saw Sasuke's retreating fugure

"This doesn't concern you… Go mind your own business" Sasuke muttered before walking away which didn't go unheard by a certain pink haired female…

A pink haired female who's heart was crushed… TWICE.

By two Uchiha Bastards…

Wasn't she supposed to be his best friend?

From this day on…

"I, Sakura Haruno… will hate Uchiha Sasuke (a little)… yep… Sasuke only not Itachi…. "

Then Sakura smirked.

"It's because I'm going to get him back"

_**With sasuke and his emo(ness)**_

_Annoying bitch…tch…_

_I, Sasuke Uchiha shall hate not only my brother but alsomy said to be best friend, Sakura Haruno_

_And…_

_I'm going to get __**her **__back from Itachi_

_*smirks*_

_What's mine is mine._

With that, Sasuke smirked as he retreated into the darkness

_**Again. -_-**_

"_BASTARD"_

"_ANNOYING BITCH"_

Nah… they won't hate each other that much… they just won't be best friends anymore ^_^

* * *

**Okay…first of all, I wanna thank God for giving me the confidence to write this….coz seriously! i was nervous that you guys won't like it! **

**Second, I wanna say that in the story, if the media knows that the president is having an affair…they would think he is some man-whore and stuff…so it just couldn't be okay? so they to keep it secret.**

**And third, I wanna say thank you for all the readers who read this…so….please review ^_^**

**i would be really pleased if you review! thank you very much!**

**love yah lots!**


	2. RIS : Office Plan

_**The first chapter was kinda short so I made it a little longer... well... i hope i get reviews... it really means a lot ^_^**_

**_so...lets get on with the story!_**

* * *

_With Sakura..._

One fine morning at the Uchiha Company Building. It has been two weeks since they broked up. But now, Sakura is ready to face her boss, Her ex-boyfriend, and also... the one that she still loves. well... she thinks she loves him.

_Heck, _she even practiced late at night talking to a stuffed to like she was crazy! and now... she's ready.

Sakura waited patiently inside the elevator going up to the 7Oth floor where her boss' and her office is located. She was his secretary...you know... the usual "_BossXEmployee" _Story... but they had always kept it secret for the Uchiha reputation...

Sakura worked for him because he was her boyfriend; her father disapproved of that relationship since she was working for the Uchiha company and not for Haruno company; but in the end, Sakura still worked for him.

Sakura heard the elevator go "ding!" while the elevator door open. she stepped out of the spacious elevator and made her way to her boss' office. But before she opened the door, she breathed in and out and cheered herself that she could do it.

Today, she decided that she will convine him to get back together even if she'll look desperate and pathetic. She can't lose to Ino, She'll definitely have Itachi back.

She opened the door and went straight infront of Itachi's desk with Itachi in his seat facing the window behind him, his chair was turned around which made Sakura have a clear view of the back of his large black chair. Good! She wont have a hard time facing him with her only seeing the back of his chair which gave her a little confidence... just a tinsy winsy bit.

"Itachi...I-I... Please! Just tell me-" Sakura was cutted off when the chair turned aroud to face her revealing...

_With Sasuke Earlier..._

Sasuke woke up with the sound of his Oh-So magnificent alarm clock which was attached on the wall. He went to their living room where he saw his mother sitting on the long sofa which was colored Maroon with Small swirly patterns which was colored Gold as he yawned.

"Sasuke, Dear... come here." his mother patted a spot on the sofa beside her as she gave gestures for him to sit. Sasuke Obliged and stared blankly at his mother while resting his back comfotably with his hands supporting his head.

"Hn."

"Your brother left"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at his mom who frowned

"With Ino... leaving you with the company"

"Father allowed him?" Sasuke registered what his mother had just told him and was now furious at his brother who was not with them at the moment and now with his lovely girlfriend, Ino. How dare he just run off with his Ex and leave him with the company!

"Well, Yes..." Mikoto's frown deepened but her frown immediately vanished and gave her younger son a warm smile.

"But Isn't that great Sasuke? You could now show your father what you can do!"

Well, his mother was right. His father always favored his Brother over him... Nows the time to prove that he is better than his brother... But still! he has Ino! Itachi has Ino! Damn it!.

"Oh Sasuke Dear! You better get to work or your father will get mad!"

"No" Sasuke stood and started walking away

"But Sasuke!" Mikoto Stood up and held his hand to stop him. "Please... Just go..." Mikoto held those puppy dog eyes with her matching childlish tone which made Sasuke decide...

"No"

"Sasuke! this is your chance! now go!"

Sasuke thought for awhile. His mother was right, he will just have to do both at the same time. He'll prove his dad that he is capable of running the company and get Ino in the process.

"Fine." Sasuke pulled his hand from his mom's grip and started to walk away; heading upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Mikoto asked suspiciously

"Dont worry, I'll just take a bath and change"

"Dont you dare sleep on me!"

"I wont"

Sasuke just sighed as he entered his room to get ready to replace his _Girlfriend Stealer _of a brother and to be the new CEO of the company.

_So Now, In the present with Sakura and Sasuke..._

"Sasuke?" Sakura shreiked when she saw the chair turn to reveal the younger Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he was sitting lazily on his chair with his legs spread out and both of his elbows are rested on the arm chair with his fingers intertwined resting on his stomach.

"B-but! where's Itachi?" Sakura leaned closer on his desk as she settled her bag down.

"He's out with Ino and never coming back"

"Never c-coming back?"

"I dont know"

Just then, a man that has orange hair went inside the room holding many piles of papers.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but these are the files that you need to check on and also you have a meeting later"

The guy placed the papers on his desk and left. Sakura just sighed and went to her desk just right across the room.

* * *

Sasuke already finished doing the paperwork and attending the meeting with Sakura tagging along. Sakura did all the talking in his meeting since he wasn't the talkative type. Also, Sakura volunteered to do it. she said she always does it even when Itachi was around.

He finished the paperwork and the meeting at exactly four hours. Two hours for his paperworks and the Meeting lasted for another two hours.

So now, he was now walking side by side with Sakura at the sidewalk. Sakura requested to talk to him during lunch; after the meeting was finished. They were now headed towards a coffee shop since she said that they have really delicous cakes and pasta there. Sure, Sasuke hated sweets but it doesn't mean he hated toast with lettuce and _tomato _on.

They went inside the shop and sat on a two chaired table beside the window. The waiter approached them and asked them what's their order.

"Blueberry cake please" Sakura meant a whole cake, not just a slice. Sakura smiled at the waiter as she shot Sasuke a look that says:**_Order. Now_****_._**

"Toast with tomatoes on"

"With lettuce Sir?"

"No"

The waiter left with their order leaving them in silence until Sakura spoke up.

"So... How are you?"

"Hn."

"Argh! You two are so alike! always answering me with a "Hn." Sakura whined as she inwardly pulled her hair.

"Hn."

Sakura just sighed at his "Hn." again

"Lets just get straight to the point, where are they?"

"I dont know"

"How could you not know?'

"I. dont. know."

"Argh!" Sakura sighed in frustuation "I want Itachi back" Sakura whined as she slumped on the table

"Hn."

"Dont you want Ino back?" Sakura raised her head up to face Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke just remained unmoving as he looks at her emotionless but something in his mind goes _"duh" _but **Sasuke Uchiha** doesn't go _"duh"_ because its too girly.

"See! You want her back do you?" Sasuke just didn't reply

"So...We should follow them!" Sasuke just remained silent as he listens to Sakura

"You could just let Juugo take care of things for awhile while we're gone. Itachi does that a lot before!" Sakura was right, Itachi wans't always on his office since him and Sakura always Go out of town before.

"Hn, I'll ask"

"Lets walk together and get them back!"

"Whatever"

"You know in the movies where two people tries to get their old lovers back but somehow falls inlove with each other"

"Sakura, this isn't a movie"

"Exactly! So... if we're going to try and get them back... we should have a rule not to fall inlove with each other during the process!"

"Like I'll fall in love with you..."

"Its just to be sure!" Sakura held out her pinky to Sasuke gesturing him to intertwine his pinky with hers

"What the Heck is that for?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at her little finger

"Its our Promise!"

"huh?"

"Its to seal our Promise that we wont fall inlove with each other and we'll get them back!"

"Its silly"

"Just take it!"

"No" Sasuke was about to stand up when Sakura suddenly grabbed Sasuke's Pinky finger and intertwined it with hers.

"And now! Our Promise is sealed" Sakura shouted happily as she gestured Sasuke to sit again.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms as he held his stoic face.

"Just stay there, we haven't eaten yet."

"hn."

then suddenly, as if on cue, the waiter came with their food.

"Yipee! Our food is here!"

"Such an annoying girl" Sasuke muttered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Sasuke stood up; starting to walk away.

"Wait! where are you going?"

"Office"

"But you haven't eaten yet!"

Hn."

"Suit yourself, I'll eat your tomato"

Its echoed in his mind...

_tomato..._

_tomato..._

_Tomatoee..._

Sakura has the tomato in her hand and now ready to eat the tomato. But then suddenly, Someone slapped her hand which made the slice of tomato fall on her plate

"Hey!" Sasuke then grabbed the tomato on the plate and then shoved it inside his mouth

"Mine" Sasuke the grabbed the rest of the tomatoes on top of the toast and left; leaving Sakura speechless

after a couple of minutes...

"Wait... who's gonna pay the food?" Sakura asked to no one

"Argh! that chicken haired...umm...argh!" Sakura pounded her fist on the table as she held a pout on her lips

"Bill Please!"

Then the waiter came with the bill. Sakura's eyes widened at the price

"100 bucks?"

* * *

*_Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

Sasuke's Phone was ringing...

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

He got annoyed by the sound and reached for it inside his pocket as he was walking on the sidewalk; heading towards the Uchiha Company Building. He flipped open his phone and saw a message from Sakura that said:

_"You Bastard! You left me with an over-priced bill in my hands!"_

He just smirked when another message was sent to him by Sakura

_"I'll definitely kill you later"_

_Tch. Like she could do that._

_With Sakura..._

_*sigh* I cant kill him... He is my boss..._

Then suddenly... Sakura had thought of an Idea. One word: **Torture**

"Waiter! Waiter!"

The waiter came rushing to her side

"Can I order a box of Sliced tomatoes?" With that Sakura smirked

"Okay miss, that would be 20 bucks"

The smirk on her face was wiped off when she heard the price

_"Damn! why are they so over-priced here!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Okay, so I made it a little over-priced didn't I? oh! is there really toast with lettuce on? i think but i haven't eaten one yet... finally... i updated! Please Review!_**

**_I love it when you review! ^^_**


	3. RIS : I Missed Those Days

**Okay… So…. Whatever… here goes ^^**

**IDONTOWNARUTO….Ferserious…(haha! Just trying' out the word ^_^)**

**

* * *

**

_With Sasuke_

Today wasn't his day… why is life so unfair? It all started out nice and simple with all the paperwork and the meetings but why of all people does Sakura have to be there? Has to be there holding those _red_, _delicious, juicy tomatoes _in her hands inside that medium-sized box. Sure she didn't killed him when he left her with the over-priced bill; of course she couldn't. Cause if she did kill him, she'd go to jail… and if she goes to jail, she wouldn't get _**her**_ Itachi-_kun_ back from her best friend Ino.

So all she did was do work while eating those red delicious tomatoes in front of him… well, across him since her desk was right across his. He has four words to describe her that time: **She is a Sadist.**

She was a sadist! Eating those tomatoes without sharing them! Okay… he is now being childlish.

Luckily, work is over and he is was now home, sitting on the dining chair while waiting for the chef to finish cooking his tomato Salad and for the maids to bring the food to him. His mother and father were also there waiting for their food.

It's very strange of him to start a conversion since he wasn't the talkative type of guy and they always say he is very anti-social person but right now, he needed to know something… he needed to know where Itachi and Ino went. It wasn't only for him but for Sakura as well…

Sakura might torture him again with her _evil _plans or she might throw a fit that will surely annoy the hell out of him if he didn't cooperate with their Plans of getting Ino and Itachi back.

And also…

They Pinky sweared…

Yeah, yeah… It may sound girly but Sakura forced him… and now, they are on a mission of getting their Ex(s) back.

Sasuke cleared his throat and started to speak with monotonous velvety voice.

"Mom, Dad" both parent looked at their son and had those questioning look on their faces

"What is it honey?" Mikoto spoke up; knowing her husband won't talk and will only listen

"Where's Itachi and Ino"

"Why ask Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Why Ask?"

"Hn." Mikoto pouted as her eyebrows furrowed at her son who only says an Unknown word "Hn."

"Stop saying Hn! It's becoming a habit!"

"It already is" Fugaku piped in as he took a sip from the glass of water.

"It's all your fault! Mikoto Faced at her husband with the same look on her face

"Hn." Was all Fugaku could reply before he got the newspaper and started to read.

"Mom, where are they?"

"Just tell me why do you ask!" and now, Mikoto has the tone of a little girl. With that, Sasuke just gave in and told her the reason.

"Sakura and I are going there too" Sasuke said, not revealing the whole reason or else his mother would be mad at him and would be calling him thief or something like that.

"Ooh! You and Sakura-chan?" Mikoto's face lightened when she heard Sakura's name "She and Itachi broke up, but I didn't know that you two are together!" She clasped her hands to her chest as she smiled happily.

"Were not"

"Ooh…really… well, I'll let you two follow them in Suna" The Uchiha female held a sly smirk as she eyed Sasuke who is now sitting lazily on his chair.

"Hn. Suna eh?"

"Of course, They have many beaches there!"

"Hn."

Fugaku stopped reading the newspaper and settled it down on the long dining table as he looked at his son. "what about work?"

"I'll have Juugo take over for awhile"

"Take over?"

"He'll do the paperwork and reschedule my meetings"

"Hn."

"I'll leave in a week"

The maids entered the room carrying the food

_Finally, Tomatoes…_

"oh! And don't forget to keep your relationship secret okay?" Mikoto added

"Whatever Mom"

* * *

It was another day for Sakura at the office. She doesn't have Itachi now to get her nervous just like yesterday when she thought Itachi was there but it was kinda lonely not having Itachi around. She was counting on Sasuke who was just right across the room. She'll definitely torture him with another plan if he didn't get Information! Gosh! She haven't slept last night because of excitement to know where her dear Itachi-_kun _was. It will really piss her off if she found out that Sasuke just slept comfortably last night and smile evilly because he knows she'll be mad. Nope! Erase that! He won't smile! Well, he can smile evilly but not smiling because he only smiles once in a blue moon. So he is more like smirking.

"_Oooh! I'll really kick his ass (If I can) even if he is her boss!"_ Sakura absent-mindedly pounded her fist on her desk as she glared at Sasuke. The pounding sound she made caught Sasuke's attention so he turned to look at Sakura with his usual emotionless expression on his face.

"What is that about?" Sasuke asked as Sakure then realized what she had done and held a fake sheepish grin as she scratched her head

"Ah! Oh! Ahahaha…did I did what I Think what I did?"

"Hn."

"Ahahahehehe…" Sasuke then tore his gaze away from her and started scanning the files in his hand again "Bastar, Be sure you know where they are or your dead" Sakura muttered as she ran her fingers on the folders inside the drawer but unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke heard that.

"Hn. Let's not talk about that now and focus on our work"

"Oh! Uh… You heard that?" Sakura shot her head up and turned to look at Sasuke who was still caught up in scanning the files "Hn."

"uh….um…okay…" With that, Sakura scolded herself inwardly for being careless. She stopped scolding herself when the Ice cube spoke up.

"Let's just talk about that later at lunch"

"Oh, Okay" Sakura then took out a folder from the drawer and turned to look at Sasuke with a smirk on her face. "I'll definitely make you pay the bill when we eat and I'll make sure it would be expensive" Sasuke faced Sakura who was now smirking at him as his lips form a smirk as well. "Hn. I don't mind"

*Smirks*

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were now Inside the same cafe and same seats as yesterday. Sakura is now currently eating a whole cake, one large chocolate milkshake, hamburger with french fries and one large cup of Ice cream.

"Your going to get fat and die" Sasuke stared blankly at her as he took a bite at the fresh tomato in his hand.

"Just shut up and mind your own business" Sakura said in a strange tone since her mouth was full. she swallowed hard as she cut a slive of cake and shoved it inside her mouth. then, she scooped an amount of Ice cream on her spoon and shoved it also in her mouth even if she hadn't swallowed the cake. She chewed on the food inside her mouth and swallowed some of the chewed food in her mouth.

"Your Disgusting"

"Atleast I'm not eating tomato for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"Hn."

"You just don't eat sweets" Sakura said as she swallowed the food remaining inside her mouth.

"Stop Eating" Sasuke demanded as he ate a whole tomato

"Tch. I hope you choke on that" Sakura mumbled as she settled the spoon and fork down on the table and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed when he finished chewing on the red juicy tomato inside his mouth. he cleared his throat as he starts to speak with Sakura.

"So, do you know where they are?" Sakura held a creepy smile as she asked Sasuke. She will definitely form a new plan to torture him if he doesn't have anything to say _"hmm..what about-"_

"Suna"

"Huh? what?"

"They are in Suna"

"They are In Suna?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Are you really sure?"

Hn."

"Are you really really sure?"

*Super-mega-death-glare-to-the-fifth-power activated* She felt his Glare and Smiled

"Okay... you can stop glaring now! I get it...they are _not_ in Suna" Sakura faked sighed which made the Uchiha snap

"Sakura" Sasuke held that dark emo tone which creeped her out and almost made her fall off her chair because of his _Emo-ness_

"Your scaring me Sasuke! Stop it! Okay okay! they are in suna! I believe you so stop being emo... I was just messing with you...i just kinda missed _those days.." _Sakura looked away from him; pouting with her eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke always unknowingly make her want to get mad at him these days... Sasuke cooled off and looked at her with the usual cold look on his face. Sakura sensed this and faced sasuke with a smile as she asked.

"So... when are going to get booked on the airport?"

"No" Sakura was shocked by his reply... doesn't he want Ino back anymore? why the sudden decision? Sakura held many questions in her head when Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Don't get the wrong Idea" She Ignored what he said and asked him with sadness in her voice.

"Are you breaking our pinky promise?" She asked like she was a little girl

"No, Im no- what?"

"What, what?"

"Pinky... Promise?" Sasuke held a confused tone as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, dont you remember?"

**_Flashback..._**

_So... lets just make this short shall we?_

_ Sakura held her pinky out as she talks about not falling inlove with each other while they also have a deal of getting Ino and Itachi back. Sasuke said it was silly but Sakura forced him on doing the pinky promise. So now, they are in a mission of getting their ex(s) back and not falling in love in the process_

**_End of Flashback..._**

"So... do you remember now?"

"Tch. whatever"

"So now... are you breaking it?"

"Your annoying... stop talking, I'll explain."

"Fine" Sakura whined as she crossed her arms

"We will take the Uchiha family's Private plane"

"Huh?"

"And we'll leave next week"

"R-really?" Sakura giggled as she stood up "Oh Sasuke! I'm really happy!" Sakura remained standing with her eyes closed; dreaming of what could happen when they see Itachi and Ino. She opened her eyes and smirked at Sasuke "But it doesn't mean I'll pay for our food bill right now" Sakura then started skipping toward the door as she waved goodbye

"See you Later Sasuke!" With that, Sakura left leaving Sasuke with those food she ordered

"She didn't even finished her food" Sasuke said as he took another tomato and took a bite

"Bill!" Sasuke shouted as he gestured his hand for the waiter to come

"Ah...yes sir... all of that would be two hundred and fifty bucks"

"Tch. whatever" Sasuke left leaving with the money on the table and put some 5 dollar tip for the waiter

_She missed the old days eh?_

_

* * *

"Your scaring me Sasuke! Stop it! Okay okay! they are in suna! I believe you so stop being emo... I was just messing with you...i just kinda missed __those days.."

* * *

_**okay... chapter 3 is finished I'm currently listening to Park Bom's **you and I** . school is now near so i bet i'll be rarely typing.. well... maybe.. but even so... please review...^^**


End file.
